


Crowley és Sienna Winchester

by Inata



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inata/pseuds/Inata
Summary: Sienna Winchester a középső a két fivér között, a csapat esze. Szereti a jó könyveket, a whiskeyt, és együtt lógni a Pokol Királyával: Crowley-val. Szereti a humorát, de talán az is közrejátszik, hogy a bátyjait ez kifjezetten bosszantja. A novella egy közös pillanat kiragadva kettejük furcsa barátságából.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Crowley és Sienna Winchester

Percek óta olvasta ugyan azt az oldalt, így sóhajtva fektette le lefordítva a könyvet az asztalra. Sam és Dean találtak egy ügyet, pár órával ezelőtt indultak el. Nem bánta, hogy most nem tartott velük, jól esett egyedül lennie a gondolataival. Szerette a testvéreit, de mostanság szinte állandóan együtt voltak a kocsiban, a bunkerben, csak... kellett egy kis szünet.

Megitta a maradék skót whiskeyijét a pohara aljáról, aztán megfogta az egész üveget és még egy poharat, majd lement a kamrába. Ahogy belépett és felkapcsolta a villanyt, Crowley fölemelte a fejét. Fáradt mosollyal az arcán fölmutatta a két poharat a férfinek, majd közelebb sétált, s hezitálás nélkül átlépte a védő kört, ami ott tartotta a démont, a sok bilinccsel a csuklóin és a nyakán kiegészülve. Leült vele szemben az asztal másik oldalára, hogy öntsön maguknak egy-egy nagy pohár whiskeyt.

Egyikőjük sem szólalt meg, csak csöndben összeérintették a poharaikat, és inni kezdtek. A fivérei hetek, lassan hónapok óta tartják idelent leláncolva a Pokol Királyát. Sienna először nem is tudta, hogy mit terveznek. Később tudta meg, hogy Crowleyt akarták használni a Pokol kapuinak bezárásához, aminek az utolsó próbája meggyógyítani egy démont. Sam majdnem meg is tette, ott a templomban, a saját vérével, de végül nem csinálták végig.

Értette, miért akarták megtenni a fivérei, de miért pont Crowley? Bármelyik másik démont választhatták volna. Persze, megpróbálta őket már az évek során egy párszor megölni, ahogy ők is, de ez már olyan megszokott volt köztük. Szinte már valami furcsa, komikus szövetség alakult a démon és a Winchester testvérek között.

Sin kifejezetten kedvelte. Sármos volt, megvolt a maga szarkasztikus humora, amit leginkább csak ő értékelt, a testvérei kevésbé. Manipulatív és önző volt, de okos is. És bármennyire is rossz volt beismerni, mióta Crowley volt odalent a főnök, legalább tudták, mire számítsanak. Dean-ék nem akarták elismerni, hogy mióta a démont itt tartják, a Pokol felbolydult. Abbadon rájuk pályázik, egyre több démont szervez be maga mellé, míg Crowley eddigi munkája tönkremegy.  
A középső testvér úgy gondolta, jobb az ismert ellenség, mint az az őrült szuka.

\- Nagyon csendes vagy, édes. Min töröd a csinos kis fejed? - A nő vágott egy grimaszt, aztán kortyolt az italából. Már egy ideje folytatta ezt a kis... viszonyt. Gyakran lejött a démonhoz egy jó fajta skót whiskeyivel, ami mindkettőjük kedvence volt és iszogattak, néha beszélgettek. Crowley először azt hitte, ez is csak arra megy ki, hogy infót szedjenek ki belőle, és fölhasználják hozzá a középső Winchesterel való... kapcsolatát. Vagy bármi is legyen az, de nem kerülte el a testvérei figyelmét, hogy nagyon is jól el tud társalogni a Pokol Királyával, túlzottan kényelmesen érzi magát akkor is, ha jelen volt. Nem hibáztatta érte a férfit, hogy eleinte erre a következtetésre jutott, hogy ellene használják fel, de bebizonyította, hogy nincs hátsó szándéka. Sam és Dean nem is tudták, hogy lejár hozzá.

\- Csak gondolkodtam. A bátyáim olyan fafejűek és makacsok. Abaddon egyre nagyobb sereget toboroz, mi meg itt ülünk, a Pokol Királyával a pincénkben, és pitiáner kis ügyeket oldunk meg. - A férfi elengedett egy mély, és kurta nevetést.

\- Mintha ez újdonság lenne, drága. Mindig is egyértelmű volt, hogy te vagy az okosabb a két idióta közt. - Sin lassan elvigyorodott, nem tehetett róla. A démonnak megvolt a maga stílusa. Kissé áthajolt az asztalon, és játékosan megszólalt.

\- Legalább tudjuk, miért engem kedvelsz jobban. - Crowley is közelebb hajolt, ahogy föltette a kezét az asztalra, halkan megzörrent a bilincs, s miközben kortyolt a poharából, a perem fölött lassan elmosolyodott. Ó, hogy Sin mennyire ki tudott készülni, ha ÍGY mosolygott.

\- Ez az én mentségem, de mi a tiéd? - Tett egy apró, teátrális mozdulatot a másik kezével a kamrára és oda ahol ültek, a poharaikra, majd önmagára. - Erre.

A férfi tekintete egyszerre volt olyan... nos Crowleys, egyszerre rejtélyes, mintha próbálna olvasni benned, s közben egy csipetnyi játékosság a szituáció kedvéért. Sin is újra ivott az italából, s közben valami átvillant a tekintetén.

\- Kedvellek, Crowley, ennyire egyszerű. - Lassan vissza kihúzta magát, és töltött még két ujjnyit a poharába. A démon arcán őszinte meglepettség suhant át, látta, nem tudta volna letagadni. Ő is vissza húzódott, s megfejthetetlen tekintettel nézte a nőt. Nem tudta mi jár a fejében, miért van itt, miért mondta ezt, hiszen mi célja lenne vele? Szinte már barátok voltak, bármilyen furcsa is volt, de hogy őszintén kedvelje őt a Winchester lány? Crowley nem azok közé tartozott, akit túl sokan kedveltek volna, ha jobban belegondol, nem is volt ilyen soha. Az anyja gyerekként elhagyta, most mikor újra keresztezték egymás útját, ugyan úgy gyűlölte a fiát. A saját fiával sem volt soha jó a kapcsolata. A démonai folyton megpróbálták hátba szúrni. Miért hinné el, hogy ez a nő kedveli? Nem adott rá neki okot.

\- Ennyire meglepődtél? - Sin apró mosollyal a szája sarkában vonta föl az egyik szemöldökét és nézett a démonra, mire amaz újra megtalálta és fölöltötte a rá jellemző magabiztosságot.

\- Elszórakoztatjuk egymást, és messze nem te vagy a legrosszabb társaság, édesem, ez tény. De nincs különösebb okod kedvelni, nem is adtam. - Nyugodt érdeklődéssel fürkészte a lányt, tényleg nem értette a motivációját. Magához mindig is őszinte volt, így nem látta értelmét tagadni, hogy az elmúlt években... egészen megkedvelte Sienna Winchestert. Nem tartotta a barátjának, de különösebben az ellenségének sem. Gyakran leültek iszogatni, tudta, hogy a nő imádja ezzel bosszantani a két idiótábbikat. Volt benne kurázsi, nem vette magára a sajátos modorát, néha úgy tűnt, még élvezi is. Ő volt a testvérek esze, mindig a könyveket bújta, olyan nyelveken is beszélt, amit a démon nem is gondolt volna, hogy egy közönséges vadász ismerhet. Nos, persze nem csak eszes volt, ezt már tapasztalta a saját bőrén is néhányszor. Tagadhatatlanul megvolt a Winchesterekre jellemző temperamentuma.

Őszintén? Nem lett volna ellenére a gondolat, hogy a nővel tényleg barátok legyenek, és ezzel az érzéssel nem tudott mit kezdeni. Úgy egyébként az érzésekkel sem. Gátat szabott a saját gondolatainak, és újra a nőre figyelt, de egyből föl is vonta a szemöldökét, ahogy nézte, hogy fölkel, megissza a maradék italát, majd megkerülve az asztalt előtte áll meg. Hasonlóan tett a saját whiskeyjével, s enyhén a nő felé fordult.

\- Mit csinálsz, _Sienna?_ \- A pillantásuk találkozott, miközben a bilincse halkan kattant, majd a földre esett.

\- Amit már rég tennem kellett volna. - A tekintetük néhány pillanatig egymásba kapaszkodott, aztán Sin megszakította, ahogy a figyelme a Crowley nyakán lévő, a bilincshez hasonlatos fém nyakörvre irányult. Megérezte a nő finom érintését a nyaka egyik oldalán, majd a másikon, ahogy az ujjai próbálták kitapintani a zárat. Hallotta, ahogy kattan és eltűnik a nyakáról, olyan régóta volt már rajta, hogy meg is feledkezett róla, égeti a nyakát a démonok számára készült fém.

Sienna kezei nem tűntek el a nyakáról, ott maradtak, és most nem maradt semmi más, amire a figyelmét terelhetné, ezzel Crowley is tisztában volt és a nő is. Az a puha érintés egészen kicsit följebb siklott a tarkója felé, mire nagyon halkan felsóhajtott, és lehunyva a szemét a tenyerét a nőére simította.

Olyan régen érintette meg bárki is ennyire... _ártatlanul_. Ilyen finoman. Vissza kinyitotta a szemét, hogy találkozzon a másik kék pillantásával. Egyikőjük sem szólalt meg, aztán az a kék tekintet lejjebb rebbent a démon szájára. A következő pillanatban mér a nő finom, és meleg ajkát érezte csak a sajátján.

A csók lassan elmélyült, a nyelveik találkoztak. Közelebb vonta a nőt, mire hallotta, ahogy halkan belenyög a csókba, majd valahogy már az ölében ül lovagló ülésben, az egyik keze azonnal a fenekére siklott, hogy segítsen ott tartani. A közeljövőben nem tervezte egyhamar elengedni.


End file.
